


Taken by War

by FreeArchive



Series: words are timeless and unfinished [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), F/F, Kidnapping, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Post-War tensions run high between the four kingdoms. However, things get drastically worse when Weiss gets caught in a plot to send the world back into battles. She has to plan to escape the cunning faunus that took her. If only her amber eyes weren't so pretty...{Monochrome}{Weiss x Blake}{DISCONTINUED}
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: words are timeless and unfinished [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131701
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS AN **ABANDONED** AND **UNFINISHED** WORK.
> 
> I am archiving what I have written with no intention of completion. Of course the future may change but for now, please enjoy what is here.

Weiss Schnee let out a sigh as yet another person came up to greet her. She simply did not care. But she gave them _another_ warm smile and tolerated five minutes of small talk before excusing herself.

Lifting her skirts, she stalked across the floor to where Pyrrha was sitting. The other woman was similarly being bombarded with people but upon seeing Weiss, she quickly moved to join her. Her expression under her mask was hidden but her eyes gleamed with relief.

“This is exhausting,” Weiss sighed as they walked slowly towards the other side of the room. “I have _such_ a dislike for these social gatherings.”

Pyrrha let out a soft laugh. “But it's what we must do.”

Weiss sadly knew that was the truth. As the heirs to two of the most important families in the whole of Remnant, they had to be here, if only for show. God knew their parents were off doing the same with the elder generation of royalty.

Before Winter left, when Weiss was a lot younger, she'd never had to do such things. Of course, her manners and presence was trained to be like a Schnee but her father didn't really notice or pressure her like he did now.

Pyrrha’s parents were more relaxed in her social appearances but Weiss had to attend every gathering, every party and every ball. Which of course included this one.

His Majesty, Ozpin, had held a masquerade ball specifically for the celebration of the end of the war. While Remnant was still not out of the clear with the White Fang and the fact all four kingdoms were tensely at peace, the war was officially over.

And thus she must attend.

Weiss adjusted her mask as they reached the other side of the ballroom, eyes scanning the guests.

There was another reason she didn't want to be here, besides her annoyance at conversing with the older business men that simply couldn't keep their eyes above her chest. Because as an act of “unity” or “good faith” between the two sides, faunus had been invited to attend.

And the masks they wore reminded her too much of the White Fang.

Horns peeked over masks, tails trailed behind suits and dresses. They were here, mingling in the same air space as her. She was disgusted.

“Girls,” an amused voice cooed behind them. Weiss turned to see a familiar set of dark brown eyes. A golden mask hid her face.

“Coco,” Pyrrha greeted, giving the woman a curtsy. “It's a pleasure to see you again.”

Coco looked stunning in her dress of faded orange, somehow pulling off the flashy colour without standing out in the crowd. She tipped her mask to the side and grinned.

“There's no need to lie, I can tell you're as fed up as I am,” she laughed. “I'm surprised your parents haven't noticed from the absolutely dreary aura you two are giving on. Weiss, I might understand, but you, Pyr? I expected better.”

Weiss resisted the urge to roll her eyes and Coco’s grin widened. “Well sorry this ball isn't making me the happiest person in the world,” she sniffed. “But I am revolted by the presence of-” she dipped her voice as a waiter passed them. “-faunus.”

Both Pyrrha and Coco exchanged unsettled looks but Weiss barely took notice of it. Her icy gaze was sweeping across the ballroom floor.

She picked out her father easily. He was seated at a table, surrounded by eager-to-please nobles and courtmen. And he was basking in the attention.

If only he could just do the same for her but of course not. She might as well get used to dealing with suck ups at this age because when she inherited the Schnee titles, she'd have to do it alone.

Or maybe not alone. She knew her father was considering marriage, despite her own objections. She was seventeen and though most young women were married at this age, she didn't want that.

“Hey Pyrrha! There's Jaune! Think he'll ask you to dance?” Coco’s hushed whisper drew her back to the other two with her.

Weiss followed their gazes and sure enough, the young man was standing alone near a pillar. He seemed awkward, unsure of being here. The Arcs were a noble family of little importance. They owned land down the south of Vale. Jaune was the youngest of the children.

Weiss looked at Pyrrha and smiled. Only the three of them knew about Pyrrha’s crush on the minor noble.

Admittedly, Jaune wasn't the worst looking man ever but he was nowhere near to being deserving of someone like Pyrrha. Weiss just didn't understand.

“You know what-” Pyrrha adjusted her dress and ran a hand through her hair, “-how about I go see?”

Before either Weiss or Coco could stop her the redhead was striding away from them. Across the floor to where the awkward Arc was standing.

“Hey! Pyrrha! Wait!” Coco shoved her mask back on and lifted her skirts. She took after Pyrrha as fast as she could but the redhead was taller and faster than her.

Weiss watched them go with a smile. At least one of them would get something out of the night. Then she realised that she was quite alone. Only the music called her attention and she'd admit it was nice. But she couldn't be alone right now. She could already see several businessmen eyeing her.

Weiss set off towards Jaune and Pyrrha but instead of cutting the floor, she decided to skirt the outside. Her heels clicked against the floor like the monotonous tick of a clock. Just another reminder of how long she'd be here.

She made it about halfway when the unexpected happened.

An arm wrapped around her waist and spun her around. The pure surprise kept Weiss from shouting. The arm guided her onto the dancefloor and before she knew it she was swept up in a dance.

Weiss didn't stop moving but her eyes narrowed as she recovered from her shock. Somehow they'd made it into the middle of the floor and if she tried to just break away people would notice. However, she wouldn't take it lying. 

Her dance partner was tall and dark with long black hair tied back from their face. They wore a suit-like outfit of silky pants, white shirt and tail coats. Her amber eyes gleamed with this beautifully passionate flame.

Though the mask hid her face, Weiss didn't miss the two ear perched on her head. A faunus. Her skin prickled.

“Get. Your. Hands. _Off_. Me. You filthy _mutt_ ,” she snarled under her breath.

The faunus guided her in a circle, her ears twitching. “Let me explain-”

“Do you have any idea who I am?” Weiss hissed. “I am Weiss _Schnee_ , heir to the Schnee lands and titles. I will make your life a _living hell_ for daring to touch me when I didn't ask for it.”

The faunus didn't say anything for a few seconds but when Weiss tried to steer them away from the centre, the faunus somehow managed to keep them dancing. “Do you see the man by the door?”

“What-?!”

“ _Look_.”

The urgency in her voice made Weiss close her mouth and look over. There were several doors to the ballroom but the faunus could only mean one. Weiss picked out the man by the door.

He was lean and muscular, his suit dark and his mask even darker. The emblem on his jacket marked him as a faunus. She saw all of him.

And saw his eyes tracking their movements across the floor.

Her skin prickled and she wrenched her gaze back to her dance partner.

“By the fireplace too.”

For the first time in her life, Weiss didn't object to being ordered about. A quick glance. There was another man by the fireplace, similar to the one by the door. And he was watching her too.

The faunus instructed her to look all around the room and from every corner Weiss found eyes on her. Six different faunus were watching her. One was even dancing around them.

Weiss felt herself shaking. What did this mean? She didn't understand.

“Listen closely,” her dance partner murmured as she pulled her close for the waltz. “Those people are from the White Fang. There's more blending in with the waiting staff. They're targeting you.”

Weiss felt a shiver roll down her spine. She might has collapsed if it hadn't been for the strong grasp of the faunus. But her partner was like a rock and held her fast. “What.. what does this mean? What are you doing?”

Those amber eyes blinked once before looking away across the room. “I need you to trust me. I'm trying to help you.”

“Help?” Weiss’ voice was cold. “By assaulting me and dragging me out for a dance?”

“You were walking straight into them,” the faunus said evenly. “I apologise for touching you but I'm trying to save your life.”

“I-!”

“May I cut in?”

Somehow at the edge of the dance floor, a tall man stood over the two of them. Weiss almost snapped at him to leave her alone but when she saw the emblem on his jacket her blood ran cold. It was one of them.

Her dance partner took her hand, pressing a light kiss to her fingers. “I think not, sir, she's mine,” she said warmly and pulled her away.

He bowed and did not object. But Weiss didn't miss the way his eyes darkened as they walked away.

Suddenly the ball wasn't as boring as it had been. It was field of dangers and Weiss was terrified. She spotted more and more suits, everywhere: waiters, dancers, maids, nobles, guests.

Weiss leaned closer to the faunus.

“Fine,” she muttered. “What are you going to do?”

The faunus’ eyes glowed lightly. “Laugh like I said something funny and follow me when I lead you away.”

Weiss let out what she hoped was a convincing laugh and twirled her hair. Her dance partner nodded as if they were talking before offering her a hand.

Weiss hesitated. This wasn't safe. None of this. If she thought she could trust a faunus with her life, she'd lost her mind. Maybe she should go to her father. Or find Coco and Pyrrha. They'd be safer.

But the suits were moving now, weaving their way through the crowds of people. They were closer now and their eyes promised danger.

Weiss had no choice but to give her life to this animal.

Weiss took her hand and followed the faunus off the floor. Like a ninja she pulled her through, avoiding the main door but heading to the servants exit. They slipped out as quickly as possible.

The servants were shocked to see them and tried to tell them they were going the wrong way but a look from Weiss silenced them. They moved on without any more problems.

Weiss was nervous. This faunus… She didn't even know her name. She was a Schnee. Trusting a faunus to keep her safe was the stupidest thing she could do. After how her family treated their kind.

Her dance partner led her out through the servant pathways and Weiss almost tripped over her skirts. Finally having enough, she wrenched her hand out of the faunus’.

“That's enough!” she snapped, taking a step down. The faunus paused and looked back at her. Her ears flattened slightly.

“Who are you and what in Remnant is happening?!”

The faunus peered at her for a few seconds, amber eyes narrowing. Then the faunus reached up and removed her mask.

Weiss was a little taken back by the pure beauty of the faunus. And immediately berated herself for thinking like that.

“My name is Blake and I am from Menagerie,” the faunus said quietly. “The White Fang have their sights set on you and a few of the other heirs. We needed to get you out as fast as we could.”

The White Fang were not good news in any situation. As the bane of the Remnant they were nothing but trouble. They wanted nothing else but for the four kingdoms to continue their war. Why, Weiss was never sure.

“How do I know you're not one of them?” Weiss snapped. “Wouldn't that be the ideal kidnapping? Tricking me into trusting you.”

Blake seemed to consider her logic and a small smile touched her lips. “Hmm… Fair enough.” She started rummaging on the inside of her coat before pulling out a card. “All faunus were required to be IDed before we could attend. Here's mine.”

Weiss took the card from her and turned it over.

“Hey! There's nothing on this-!”

A muscled arm grabbed her around the neck as a hand covered her scream. Blake held her tight against her body, choking off her air.

Weiss tried to scream again but she was rapidly losing air.

“Sorry, princess-” She could hear the amused smile on her face. “-you're smarter than I thought you were.”

Weiss slammed an elbow back into her stomach and the pained grunt she made was really satisfying. But her grip didn't lessen and Weiss felt her head spin. And when she collapsed, Blake caught her before she ran into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

###  Weiss woke up to her head pounding. It took a few seconds before she remembered what happened. The faunus woman with the dark hair and bright eyes. Weiss cursed her luck. She hadn't moved yet so she still had the opportunity to take in her surroundings.

She was laying on the ground, which appeared to be moving beneath her. Transport. She suspected she was laying in the covered back of a wagon. The clip-clop of horse hoofs told her they were on the road. Not good. They were taking her somewhere else. 

Weiss shifted slightly and was alarmed to feel ropes binding both her wrists and ankles. Her mouth however was free. Her mask gone too. Maybe if she screamed-

The cold tip of steel pricked the back of her neck and Weiss froze.

“Don't even think of it,” Blake said from behind her. “Keeping you alive isn't a necessity and while preferred, your death will still achieve our goal.”

The sword withdrew and Weiss exhaled. She rolled over to see Blake and a tall man sitting on crates beside her. Blake was in the process of sliding her sword back into her belt.

“You mangy mutts,” she spat, worming her way into a sitting position. “Do you have any idea who I am? How dare-!”

The man sitting next to Blake lashed out with his foot and Weiss cried out. Pain flashed down her shoulder. She glared up at him.

“I'd appreciate if you'd shut up,” he snapped. “We are well aware of who you are and what it'll do to Atlas to have you missing. So be quiet or I'll make you.”

While Blake had removed her mask, the man next to her was still wearing his. The fact that his eyes were obscured made his appearance even more frightening. Weiss leaned against the side of the wagon, quieting down. He sat back, extending an arm around Blake’s shoulder.

The rest of the journey was spent in a tense silence, which Weiss spent the majority of considering how bad it would be for her to scream. They'd kill her far before she managed to worm her way off the wagon. But to let them just take her…

Her decision was decided when the horses up front pulled to a stop.

Blake and the faunus man moved as one. The faunus man leapt out the front and could be heard talking to whoever was driving up front. Blake however moved towards her.

Weiss glared at her but didn't stop her as a blindfold and gag slid over her head. Strong hands lifted her and Weiss was hoisted over the faunus’ shoulder.

Weiss tried as hard as she could to peer through the black material but nothing. She was given nothing. Blake’s rocking motions did not help her with direction either. And the fact she'd been unconscious probably threw all that out the window.

Weiss was terrified to say the least. As the daughter of one of the most important families in Atlas it wasn't like she never had any rough run-ins with people who wanted to hurt her. She'd been kidnapped before and held for ransom.

Somehow she always managed to escape unscathed. Maybe a little roughed but never any lasting damage.

But the White Fang were different. These were brutal animals that were willing to do anything to achieve their vicious desires. They had no reason to leave her alive if their intention was to hurt Atlas.

Blake was quiet as they moved and the sudden lack of wind made her realise they were inside.

Voices from all around them crowded in and she heard laughter. Someone touched her leg and she flinched.

“Hands off,” Blake snapped and the hands were gone. 

She heard a few muttered apologies and for the first time here Weiss felt relieved to have the cat faunus on her side.

The next thing she knew she was being sat on the ground and her blindfold was gone. Weiss blinked, eyes adjusting to the light.

She was in a large room with no windows but oddly furnished. Four decent sized beds were lined up against a wall and a dining table sat across from them. Aside from a tall bookcase, there was nothing else. Two doors led off from beside the bed.

Weiss blinked in confusion.

Blake knelt in front of her and started undoing her bounds. Her ankles came first and then her hands.

Once free Weiss shoved the faunus away from her with a disgusted look. “You liar,” she spat. “How dare you pose as one of Menagerie’s people? At least they have some sense of honour!”

Blake looked at her long and hard for a few seconds before getting back on her feet. “I didn’t lie, I am from Menagerie. I just never said which side I was on.”

Weiss stood up, absolutely fuming. The other faunus appeared not to be here and Weiss was raging.

“Where am I?! Where have you taken me?!”

Blake chuckled. “That would defeat the point of the kidnapping, wouldn't it?” Weiss clenched her jaw at the snark in her words. “Don't worry, the others will be here soon.”

Blake left out of the final third door, a solid iron monster of one, and Weiss heard a lock turn and click. She let out a sigh.

Her head still ached and her limbs were tight. How long she'd been tied up for, she wasn't sure. But from the tiredness of her body it may have been a long time. No windows in the room or windows on the wagon, she had no idea how much time passed.

She still wore her party dress, the long skirts fluffing out of place.

Weiss was worried, worried for what this meant for Atlas. The war was just over. This sort of thing was something that would tip them over the rocky edge of peace.

And for all her faults, Weiss did not want that to happen.

Time passed slowly and Weiss explored the room. The two doors led off to mediocre showers and she shivered. How long was she expected to stay here? The bookcase seemed stocked full of books, many she'd never heard of. While she did read, her array of books weren't the most wide spread ever.

Weiss plonked down onto one of the beds, and sighed. Besides the whole kidnapping aspect, the one thing she hated about being kidnapped was the boredom of waiting. Endless hours of being left alone in a room with nothing. Not fun.

She wandered over to the bookcase and pulled out the first book. Hmm… Ninjas of Love? She arched an eyebrow. Couldn't be too bad, she’d take a crack-

She heard a loud click and then the door opened. It was more White Fang faunus, wearing their masks. None were Blake. Weiss just managed to get a glimpse of a thin corridor before the door shut again.

“Hello princess,” the largest one sneered. “You've got company.”

And Weiss hid her surprise at the three people they placed on the floor. Pyrrha, Coco and this other boy. His name was Roy Stallion, one of the young royals from Vacuo.

Weiss blinked. There was her from Atlas, Pyrrha from Mistral, Coco from Vale and Roy from Vacuo. One for each kingdom. Each kingdom may have their respective monarchy, government or system but everyone knew that it was these individual families that ran the economy.

And that it was them that made up before things got out of hand.

Oh this was clever, she realised. Each heir taken to be used against the kingdoms. With the right words spoken, the right message sent, this war could start anew again.

They didn't really need them alive for that, did they? Them being dead still sent the message. Weiss really hoped they didn't know that or just that they were compassionate. She hoped they were. 

The faunus untied her friends before leaving them.

Coco spat fire at them, muttering the vilest curses Weiss had ever heard. They were also still dressed in their fancy clothes, dresses as long and fine as ever.

Pyrrha caught sight of her. “Weiss! They got you too?”

Her friend ran over to her side and Weiss did admit, she felt a little bit relieved not to be alone here. It did explain the four beds though.

Weiss sighed. “Unfortunately, yes. She played me like a fool and I only noticed when we were alone. The White Fang’s tricks have gotten better.”

Roy was quiet as Coco sat down next to Weiss. “They're trying to spark war again,” she huffed. “I'm telling you, my mother will not be happy after this. It might even work…”

They all went quiet as they realised what deep trouble they were in. The Great War had wreaked havoc on the whole of Remnant. With each kingdom in tatters, none of them would be able to stand if another broke out. And then the White Fang could just swoop in.

“We need to escape,” Roy whispered quietly and the three girls nodded in agreement.

Escaping was what they needed to do. For both their safety and that of the world's.

Weiss grimaced. What fun this would be.

* * *

"What do you think they're going to do with us?" Pyrrha asked. She leaned against the wall, skirts bunched up around her legs. Out of all of them, Pyrrha was the most uncomfortable in fancy clothing. She'd only donned it for the party. 

Weiss was also regretting her choice of clothing. The long dress had seemed so pretty hours ago but now it was a liability. Then again, she would never wear something any of the White Fang had to give her. She'd take her dress over anything they had to offer. 

"We already went through this. They’re going to use us to spark tensions between the kingdoms again. They want war.” 

“No, I meant, with us . Like, are they going to starve us here? Lock us in here forever? They don’t need us to cause a war. Our disappearances are enough.” 

Weiss had thought about the White Fang killing them but that didn’t seem to be their intention. Not yet anyway. While roughly handled, they’d been as respectful as any of her past kidnappers or ransomers. That was impressive for such a terrorist group. 

Coco sighed. “I don’t know. I just wish I had different clothes. These skirts are not made for kidnapping.” 

Weiss had to agree. They were all wearing their dress clothes from the ball, the girls wearing long slightly puffed dresses while Roy wore a stiff suit. She couldn’t even imagine trying to run in it, nevermind escape a captor. 

Roy was the only one out of the group that Weiss didn’t know. She knew of him but she’d never talked to him before, outside of business with her father. From what she saw, he was a quieter individual. 

Coco peered at the solid metal door, nudging it with her foot. “Can’t see much through this grating. Looks like a corridor. Which is incredibly useful.” 

Not knowing what was out there made it harder. She wasn't even sure which kingdom they were in. The White Fang could have moved her any distance when she'd been knocked out. She was far from home. 

"When do you think they'll notice we're gone?" Weiss asked. 

"Uh, like now?" Coco tapped her watch. "The party's over. Our parents must be losing their shit." 

Jacques might not really care about her but he cared about his image and his legacy. He was already at everyone's throat, bitter about old grudges. It would take little to get him riled up. 

She wondered what Whitley was thinking. Her brother wasn't that much younger than her yet he'd soon have everything thrust upon him. He'd have to step up as the heir, something he'd wanted but surely not this way. Her mother too. Absent and indifferent but not about this. Her mother loved her. Weiss believed that. But if she'd do anything… she really didn't know. 

Roy walked around the room, starting to pace the length. "There doesn't appear to be any other way out," he commented. "We'd need to get through that door." 

Weiss could pick locks. She'd learned after her very first kidnapping, a skill she now held close to her chest. It gave her hope in the darkest of situations. 

But she didn't want to give them false hope. She'd never dealt with the White Fang like this. Being a weapon in a war… she had no experience in what their course of action was. 

Trying to escape could get them killed. Weiss was sure there was any number of them that would love to get their hands on her. She may not have been proud of what the SDC did to their faunus workers and she didn’t appreciate how they attacked her family but they still deserved better. 

"When they come feed us, we can try to get information," Pyrrha volunteered. "Of where we are. It's a start." 

A start perhaps. But it wasn't enough. 

Weiss was getting worried. She might act like she didn't care but a war would ruin the world as she knew it. People would die. And it would be her fault. 

But they had to begin somewhere. 

"Hmph," Coco sniffed. "This is less than ideal." 

She folded her arms. Weiss knew Coco hated this kind of thing. She'd prefer a solid plan where they had a clear goal. Weiss agreed wholeheartedly with her. But there was nothing she could do. It was at a loss now. 

"So we wait?" Roy asked. 

Weiss nodded. "Wait for our chance." 

The four of them didn't talk much after that. There wasn't much to talk about. Weiss often found herself carried anyway in conversations with her friends but the situation kinda killed their vibe. Weiss got up to stretch her legs as Roy had done. The room was big enough for them but walking about she was restless. She was used to the huge Schnee manor with its endless hallways and arching ceiling. She was confined. 

A sudden noise caught her attention. Weiss looked up to see a familiar pair of ears by the grate. Then the lock turned and the door opened. 

"Dinner." 

Blake held a tray with four bowls of grey liquid. Weiss had a disgusting feeling that it was meant to be soup but whoever cooked it had failed miserably. Her stomach churned as Blake set it down. No thank you. 

Weiss eyed her. This was the faunus that had tricked and kidnapped her. She may not be the head of organisation but she was the one that personally wronged her. One day she'd pay for daring to lay a hand on her. 

"Blake." 

Blake paused halfway out the door. Her eyes were narrowed, regarding Weiss with a mixture of anger and satisfaction. It appeared her dislike was mutual. All the better. 

"Your name is Blake?" Pyrrha leapt onto the information Weiss offered. "Blake, please. Talk to me for a second." 

Blake turned to look at her. "Talk? I've been warned about you. Pyrrha Nikos, charming and charismatic. You'll try to talk with me about my morals, what you think is right and wrong." Blake sighed. "Don't bother." 

Pyrrha was taken back. "I… what?' 

"Look, I know you must be frightened and angry but this is for the greater good." 

"Greater good?! Do you hear yourself?!" Weiss leapt to her feet. "This is  _ war _ we're talking about!" 

Blake stared down at her coolly. "And you are Weiss Schnee, daughter and heir to Jacques Schnee of the SDC." Barely concealed disgust hid behind her calm exterior. "Rude. Ignorant.  _ Racist _ . I know about you too." 

Weiss' blood boiled. "How dare you-?!" She moved towards her. 

But Blake caught her wrist. Her grasp was strong and despite her best attempt, Weiss could not pull away. Instead, Blake pulled her closer. 

"I despise you," Blake whispered. "How many of my people suffered under your father, under you?" Her grip tightened to the point of pain. " Too many." 

"Hey!" Coco was coming to her rescue. "Unhand her this instance!" Roy and Pyrrha stood with her. 

Blake rolled her eyes but she let go of her. "Just eat up. We don't know how long you'll be here." 

Weiss massaged her wrist. "And then what? After you cause all out war, you'll just let us go?" 

Blake smiled sweetly at her but it didn't reach her eyes. Weiss stared at her. Blake's heart didn't seem cruel but the amount of rage within, it would boil them alive. She was a lost cause for them. 

"I can't say. But… casualties are to be kept to a minimum." With that, she turned and left. 

Weiss ran to the door and grabbed the handle. Blake was quicker. The door was locked by the time she got there. Amber eyes peered through the grating at her, narrowed in the shadows. 

"Don't resist. There are many people who would love to hurt a Schnee." And then she left, footsteps gentle until they faded into nothingness. 

Weiss stared out into the empty corridor, heart thumping in her throat. This wasn't like a normal kidnapping—if such a thing could exist. It was twisted. If she wasn't careful, this could kill her. 

"Weiss, are you okay?" Pyrrha joined her, one hand touching her arm. 

Okay? Here? Weiss swallowed. No. No, she wasn't.

* * *

"Blake, are you okay?" 

Blake walked out of the base and into the sunlight. Warm hit her skin, a sensation she usually basked in but not today. Her skin was already warm, seething with rage. Weiss Schnee was an arrogant brat. Blake had seen the reports, heard the stories. After what the Schnee Dust Company had done, she deserved to rot in that cell for all eternity. 

Blake didn't know how Weiss got to her so easily. The anger just came over her and she lost control. 

Blake glanced at Ilia and the snappy retort died in her throat. Ilia looked up at her, patiently waiting for her to answer. She didn't deserve her fury.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'm fine." 

Ilia blinked before turning a soft shade of pink. It was adorable how earnest her emotions were. Sometimes Blake wondered why she'd gotten into this life like her. Ilia was strong but her heart was sweet. 

Ilia ducked her head. "Sorry! You just… were glaring again." 

She'd been doing a lot of that recently. 

Blake chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck with embarrassment. "Just got a lot on my mind. You understand." 

Ilia nodded. "Yes-" 

"Blake?" one of the others called. Blake turned to see one of Adam's right hand men walking towards her. 

"Adam wants to talk to you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving a comment to make my day~❤️


End file.
